Three dimensional (3D) printers and rapid prototyping (RP) systems are currently used primarily to quickly produce objects and prototype parts from 3D computer-aided design (CAD) tools. Most RP systems use an additive, layer-by-layer approach to building parts by joining liquid, powder, or sheet materials to form physical objects. The data referenced in order to create the layers is generated from the CAD system using thin, horizontal cross-sections of the model. The prior art 3D printing systems that require heat to join the materials together generally employ high powered lasers and high precision motion systems containing a multitude of actuators to generate parts; resulting in a 3D printer which is generally too expensive for the home/hobbyist user or small mechanical design groups. There is therefore a need for 3D printers and RP systems that can generate parts on a layer-by-layer basis without a high power laser or other expensive energy source and with less expensive motion systems.